Bo and Tamsin (Interactive)
by demiflower14
Summary: Just a series of Bo and Tamsin doing couple-y things. Valkubus. Interactive-meaning what you comment I'll do. Ex: Guest- "Valkubus Wedding" I'll write a wedding but if someone comments. "Tamsin gets cold feet at wedding" I'll add it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the 'Bo and Tamsin' series. This is just a series of Bo and Tamsin doing things like, getting a dog or moving in together. (Bo and Tamsin moving in is in one of my other stories 'What More Can I Ask For'.) The stories aren't really connected to each other, unless... they are. This is mainly just filler in's between my bigger story 'Choose (Valkubus)'.**

**Most of the stories are going to be prompts from you guys, so remember to comment something you want to happen between Bo and Tamsin. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**P.S: A Thanks to ValkudogGuest for the prompt. This one's for you. (^_^)**

**Chapter 1: Valkupet**

"What the hell is _that_" Tamsin yelled as she saw Bo bringing something into the shack, wrapped in cloth. The thing was squealing loudly, trying to get away from her.

"Oh.._this_?" Bo replied, obviously struggling with creature. "It's uhh, it's uhh..." her voice rising an octave."...something Kenzi and I found during an investigation..." she continued coolly, as the thing finally settled down. It was still covered up, so Tamsin still couldn't tell what it was.

"Uh-huh..." Tamsin slowly approached Bo, almost cautiously, as she stroked the creature soothingly. "..And what is this '_something_'?" She continued. Bo suddenly had the expression of a child who was caught with they're hand in the cookie jar.

"Bo?..." Tamsin said, when the brunette wasn't answering. Just when she was about to get frustrated, Kenzi walked in looking into a bag she was holding.

"Hey BoBo! Do you have the pup? 'Cause I already..." Kenzi stopped talking when she looked up and noticed the look on Tamsin's face.

"IT'S A DOG!?" Tamsin asked rhetorically.

"Well, no, not technically...it's a _puppy_..." Kenzi said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Same thing!" The Blonde yelled, her eyes wide. "I don't _do dogs_ Bo..." She continued, now turning her attention towards Bo. "We already have our hands full with your Human pet..." she continued as she shot Kenzi a snarky smile.

"Well _you_ don't have to do _anything_. You don't exactly live here _Tammers_..." Kenzi said mockingly, as she made her way to the center island. She smiled as Tamsin shot her a death glare at the nickname. She's been on board the S.S Valkubus since Tamsin helped Bo save her from being stuck in a crappy cave for forever. She and the blonde got along better now, but that didn't stop them from getting on each other's nerves.

"You're not helping Kenz..." Bo said, shooting her a look of disapproval. Kenzi just continued unpacking the needed puppy care items. She turned back to Tamsin, who was staring at her, obviously displeased. "Look Tamsin, I...I don't know...I was just kinda drawn to him, and his owner was killed by the underfae before we got there, and..." Bo didn't know why she wanted to explain herself so much, but she didn't like Tamsin being upset. Seeing the distressed look in Bo's eyes, Tamsin suddenly felt guilty. Taking a deep breath and sucking up her pride she spoke.

"I'm sorry Bo, I really am. And Kenzi, you're right. You guys getting a dog isn't my call..." Tamsin paused as if trying to think of what else to say. Bo stayed silent. She wanted her and Tamsin to raise the pup together, but she didn't know how to say it. Raising something like a dog, is a huge step in a relationship, and she knew it wasn't her choice to just make. Kenzi just sat back and watched the scene unfold like a soap opera, as she ate Twizzlers.

"But.." Tamsin continued. "If you keep it..." She paused, making sure Bo was paying attention." We would have to raise it together..." She concluded in a barely audible voice. Bo's heart stopped for a millisecond before it began to flutter. Kenzi just smiled. She wanted the pup mainly for Bo and Tamsin. She knew they both wanted to move forward in their relationship, and a dog would do the trick. Bo broke out into a smile, and gave Tamsin a long, loving kiss. The kiss didn't last too long when a hideous creature came running into the shack.

"The underfae... was also gone before we got there..." Bo said as they broke apart. This creature was much like the first monster Bo had to fight before she had to choose a side. Suddenly the pup jumped out of Bo's arms and began growling at the monster. Tamsin's eyes widened at the sight of the three-headed dog. Her eyes grew wider as she watched the dog grow 10 times his regular size. The dog's eyes glowed blue, similar to Bo's Succubus eyes, as he began to snarl at the underfae, causing it to run out of the shack. _No wonder the underfae was gone before Bo and Kenzi got there... _Tamsin thought. The girls stood in silence as the watched the dog slowly go back to it's normal size.

"That was awesome!" Kenzi shouted, as she ran over to the little creature. Bo quickly looked at Tamsin, she was about to star apologizing, when Tamsin shushed her.

"Bo, it's fine...I still stand by my words. That is, if you still want it." Bo wanted to start jumping up and down.

"Yeah, who doesn't want a three-headed dog?" Kenzi said, optimistically, ash she watched the dog's other two heads disappear and it's eyes take on its natural brown.

"Well not just any three-headed dog. It looks like a Cerberus." Tamsin stated as she studied the dog.

"You mean 'Cerberus' as in 'Protector of the Underworld' Cerberus?" Bo asked. Tamsin shook her head.

"No. Well I mean yes, kinda. It's not _the_ Cerberus but _a_ Cerberus...It's just a species of fae, very uncommon though..." Tamsin corrected, as she bent down to pet the baby Cerberus.

"Oooh did you hear that buddy? You're a Cerberus. Ima call you Cerby...Hmm Cerby... You're going to be our guard dog" Kenzi said in a baby voice. Tamsin laughed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and looked at Bo. She wrapped her arms around the Succubus and pulled her close.

"So we're really gonna do this?" Bo asked with a smile as she rested her forehead on Tamsin. She didn't want her doing something, she didn't want to do. Tamsin smiled a gave Bo a soft, sweet kiss.

"Yes, babe. I do..." The blonde said as she hugged Bo close. Kenzi smiled as she kept playing with Cerby. _Operation: 'Valkupet' a Success.._

**[End]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**** This one's for BrittanaBandit **

** Valkubaby**

"I'm pregnant..." Bo said after she had finally gathered enough courage. She had just found out Yesterday and was trying to find out a way to tell the blonde.

"What!" Tamsin said harshly, her eyes narrowing. Bo jumped at the hostility in Tamsin's voice "What do you mean you're _pregnant_!?" Tamsin continued. "How the hell did you get pregnant!" Tamsin shouted. Bo jumped again, but before she could speak, Tamsin began yelling again.

"I know I told you were free to feed off of whoever, you're a Succubus, I get that. But, you didn't have to go screw some dude! _Feeding..._ Bo, is very different from actually indulging in sexual intercourse!" Venom spewed from each word of her words. Bo's heart broke a little by Tamsin's accusation. Her hurt turned to anger quickly.

"Are you so quick to just believe I'd cheat on you?..." Bo asked, her voice betraying her thoughts. She sighed almost on the verge of tears.

"Well I can't exactly produce sperm Bo!" Tamsin shot back. Bo stayed silent, as she looked at the ground.

"Don't you trust me?..." Her voice cracking. Wet brown pools met fierce green. Tamsin's features softened, but not much.

"Well what am I supposed to think Bo?...What do you want me to say?" Tamsin asked, softly, but it was clear that she was still mad. Bo looked down and sighed in defeat. A pained expression on her face.

"...I don't know Tamsin. That..." She looked away before staring back into Tamsin's eyes. "That...you _believe me_ when I say 'I didn't cheat on you'?..." She paused. "...That you _**trust me**_?..." Bo offered, as a single tear made its way to her chin. Tamsin suddenly felt a dull pang in her chest. She walked over to Bo, and moved to wipe the tear away, but Bo slapped her hand away. Tamsin closed her eyes slowly as she lowered her head. She took a deep breath as she pressed her lips into a thin line. Bo walked over to Tamsin's door, the blonde hot on her heels.

"When you decide that you can trust me, then you know where you can find me..." She stated as she slammed the door. Tamsin sighed as she rested her forehead on the door. Her ears perked as she heard Bo sobbing on the other side of the door frame. Tamsin yelled as she punch her wall furiously. She grunted as she began to cradle her wounded fist. She hated herself for making Bo cry. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut... _

40 minutes later... 

"Kenzi!" Bo called out as she stumbled her way into the shack. She really needed her best friend right now. "Kenzi!" she called again. She fell onto the couch as the Goth girl made her way downstairs.

"What's up?" Kenzi asked with a smile. She hadn't seen Bo in a while because she had been staying at Tamsin's. Her smile dropped as she took in Bo's appearance. The puffy-red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She ran over to her side and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Oh Bo...what happened?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I'm pregnant..." Bo said quietly. She watched as Kenzi looked at her curiously.

"Umm...I don't know what to say. I mean did you do more than feeding with someone?" Kenzi asked with caution. She didn't want Bo to make Bo more upset than she already was.

"No..That's the thing. I've only been feeding. Just chi-suckage...i didn't...*inhale* I didn't..." The words got stuck in her throat as she ignored the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Okay...so is it Tamsin's...does she have something I don't know about?" Kenzi quizzed, trying to lighten the mood. Bo gave small smile and shook her head 'no'

"I know it sounds crazy, but I really _do_ think that the baby is Tamsin's..." Bo stopped Kenzi before she could speak "I don't know how, but I can _feel_ it. Ya know?" She continued. Kenzi nodded, obviously confused.

"Okay? But why are you crying..." Kenzi almost regretted bringing it up as she watched a very sad, pained expression shoot across Bo's face. "Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want" She offered. Bo stayed quiet a second before speaking.

"I told Tamsin..." She started

"And?..." Kenzi encouraged.

"She...uhh...she kinda freaked out. She accused me of sleeping with some guy. She didn't even let me talk. She was yelling and..." Bo stopped as fresh tears began pouring from her eyes, keeping her words stuck in her throat.

"Oh, babe...I'm sorry Tamsin's being such a Valkubitch" Kenzi said, pulling Bo into another hug. She gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. After a few moments, Bo's tears finally subsided. She looked up at Kenzi who had a death stare fixed on something behind her. She turned around and saw Tamsin standing in the doorway silently.

"Tamsin?..." Bo whispered. Kenzi slowly rose from the couch, still looking at Tamsin, and began walking towards her. "Kenzi..." Bo called out knowing what was about to happen next.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenzi asked, eyeing Tamsin.

"I came to apologize to Bo"

"Damn right you're hear to apologize. She's hurting now because of you! She needs YOU!" she poked Tamsin's chest roughly."...the most right now, and what did you do? You accused her and yelled at her. So yeah, go right ahead and apologize" Kenzi demanded, motioning to Bo. She crossed her arms waiting.

"Kenzi, it's okay..." Bo said to the younger girl. Kenzi looked at Bo then back at Tamsin, shooting her a warning look before walking up the stairs. Tamsin walked over to Bo and sat down. She reached out to grab Bo's hands, thanking God that she didn't pull away. She looked at their hands then back into Bo's

"Bo...I am so..._so_ sorry for what I did today. Everything I said to you. I...I should have just listened. I was an _absolute_** bitch** to you, I shouldn't have yelled at you or accused you. That was so beyond wrong of me. I hate myself for making you cry, for everything..." she paused. Bo took this time to look at the blonde's appearance. Her red-rimmed eyes and stained cheeks similar to hers. She looked at their hands and saw Tamsin's wounded fist.

"Kenzi's right, you needed me and I yelled at you. I'm just, so sorry. Please forgive me..." Tamsin pleaded, an immense amount of sincerity in her voice.

"It's okay Tamsin. I understand. What were you supposed to think?" Bo said running her fingers over Tamsin's knuckles.

"I was_ supposed_ to believe you..." Tamsin cupped Bo's cheek. "But I'm here for you now, and I promise I will never leave." With this she leaned in and kissed Bo, sealing the promise.

They still didn't understand how this happened, but at least they would go through it together.

* * *

"Well I have my theories, but I've notified Lauren. She'll come by to run some tests. Only then can I be sure. She should be here..."

"Now..." a familiar voice said cutting Trick off. Trick smiled and nodded to the good doctor.

"You guys can go downstairs if you like..." Trick offered as he motioned to the three girls. They nodded, and stood to walk downstairs.

"So Trick explained everything to me. First, I'm going to do an ultra-sound just so we can be positive you are pregnant." Lauren said as she began setting up the needed equipment.

"Okay, Bo. If you can just lie down for me?" Lauren asked, motioning to the couch. Bo nodded and did as she was told, Tamsin following behind her. Lauren made her way over to Bo and asked her to pull up her shirt so that her stomach was revealed.

"This might be a little cold." The doctor warned as she began spreading gel on Bo's stomach.

"There it is." Lauren said with a smile, pointing to the ultrasound screen. "Congratulations, it's a girl." She continued with much sincerity. Bo's eyes began to water, as she squeezed Tamsin's hand. Smiling when she blonde squeezed back.

"Now all I need is a couple of DNA samples from you two." Lauren said. "...Bo you also have to..." She lingered as she held up a plastic cup. After collecting the samples and looking contentedly into a microscope she finally looked up at the couple. "The baby is definitely Tamsin's" She announced with a large smile. Bo let out a breath she was holding and looked up at Tamsin who face was contorted with confusion.

"Yeah but how?" the older fae asked. Suddenly Trick came down the stairs while Lauren nodded to him.

"Okay ladies, now please bear with me. It is entirely possible for Tamsin to get Bo pregnant..." He started. "Valkyries are a very self-preserved species. And once a Valkyrie has found her warrior, in the name of self-preservation, if the warrior is a girl, she will become pregnant but if it is a man, the Valkyrie will become pregnant," He explained.

"Bo's my warrior?" Tamsin said with a shy, unsure smile. Trick nodded his head. The blonde huffed out a laugh and kissed Bo's forehead, as she began to rub her stomach.

9 months later

"Push Bo, push!" Lauren coached. Bo was breathing heavily as she tightened her death grip on Tamsin's hand. Bo had went into labor and was ready to deliver. Tamsin's winced in pain, but continued to soothe Bo with calming, loving words.

"Come on baby. You're doing so well..."

"Come on Bo, you're almost there...just on more push..." Lauren instructed.

"Arrrrrgh!" Bo yelled, when suddenly the room was filled with a high-pitched scream. Tamsin began to cry as Lauren offered her a small baby. She took the baby, and smiled. She was a beautiful mixture of both her and Bo. She had brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Tamsin looked up at Bo and offered her the baby. Bo let out a small sob as she took the baby in her arms.

"Congratulations..." Lauren said with a smile before leaving the three of them alone. Tears were flowing as Bo and Tamsin kissed and hugged each other. Bo looked into the little girl's eyes.

"Just like her mother's. So full of life." Bo said quietly. She looked up at the blonde who was still smiling. Bo gave Tamsin the baby to hold. The blonde looked down into the precious angel that was in her arms with such love. Earlier in the pregnancy, Tamsin had expressed her fears of being a parent.

_"What if I'm a horrible mother? Valkyrie's aren't a mothering species. Most Valkyrie's don't even give their child a second thought." Tamsin said, as a tear ran down her cheek._

_"Well you aren't most Valkyrie's, you will be an amazing mother. You are caring and kind..."_

Looking at the love on the blonde's face, Bo had no doubt she would be right.

13 years later September 12...

"Acacia Aife Dennis. Do you accept this, may I say, _beautiful_ necklace?" Kenzi asked holding up a dazzling neckalace.

"I do Auntie Kenzi." Acacia said. Kenzi nodded as she moved Acacia's long brown hair out of the and helped her put on the neckalace. "Thank you Auntie Kenzi! It's beautiful. I love it so much!" The teengirl exclaimed as she attacked Kenzi with a hug.

"Happy Birthday 'Cay." Dyson said as he gave Acacia a small, dark blue leather jacket. The small fae's eyes lit up.

"OMYGOSH It's just like Mom B's jacket!" She squealed as she hugged Dyson tightly.

"What do you say to Uncle Dyson?" Tamsin said as she made her way into the living room.

"Thank you soooo much. I love it!" Acacia said, putting the jacket on. "Where's Auntie Lauren?" She asked looking around the room for the good doc.

"Right here!" Lauren announced. "Sorry I forgot to get your present out from the car..." She explained, holding up a large bag. "Is it my turn yet?" She smiled at all the head nods and the 'Go aheads'. She sat the bag down and began pulling out microscopes and slides. Acacia started jumping up and down. Last year, it became known that Acacia wanted to be a Forensic Scientist.

"When I was your age, I got my first science kit. So I thought, why not hand it over to you?" Lauren explained with a smile. Acacia was so happy she couldn't speak, when her eyes began glowing green. Everyone gasped.

"Well that's new..." Kenzi said.

"Yea 'Cay that's awesome. Now you have both of your mom's eyes mixed together!" Dyson said with a smile. This continued as more presents were given out. She got a protection amulet from Trick, that belonged to her great-grandmother, Ysabeau. A large Scandinavian sword that belonged to Tamsin centuries ago, and a bracelet that belonged to Bo's mom. As the party continued, Tamsin and Bo watched as Acacia wore all of her wearable presents while Dyson and Lauren went back 'N forth between teaching her her how to use the sword and how to use the science kit. Everything was right in the world.

**Hey, so I know not exactly Valkubaby, but more pregnant Succubus, than Valkuteen. Also, I know this wasn't an extra sweet fluffy fic, _especially _in the beginning, but it's just kinda how I imagined it. Hopefully you liked it though!-**

**demiflower14**


End file.
